


Twenty Four Hours in the Life

by karrenia_rune



Category: Sliders
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy and Wade on waiting, chances, and missed opportunities; mostly from Remy's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Four Hours in the Life

Disclaimer: Sliders belongs to Fox Television and its respective producers and creators, as do all of the characters who appear here or are mentioned; they are not mine.  
Written for the 4th Round of the Small Fandom Fest. Prompt: "in love with her shadow" Wade/Remy

"Twenty Four Hours in the Life" by Karen

 

Wade wanted to document our adventures, travels, what have you and I figured not only was it a good idea, it gave me something to do while I wait for the others to return from their reconnaissance, so here goes nothing. The journal is brand new and the perfect size to fit into his pocket and now with time to put down his thoughts into some kind of coherent order, he took it out of his plastic wrapping and opened it.

"Here goes nothing," Remy muttered under his breath ignoring the mingled looks from those going about their business in the scattered camp.

'It's easy to see that two people should be together especially when one is always on the outside looking in, as I generally am. And oddly enough, I'm okay with that.'

Remy cocked his head to one said as if thinking that last assertion over, and then realized with a rueful shake of his head that he really and truly meant it.

Wade Welles deserved to have someone in her life that cares for her and values her for everything that she is. Okay, granted that proverbial someone is not likely to be the Remy 'the Cryin' Man' Rembrandt Brown because for one thing as much as much as I admire and love Wade; we don't have any chemistry, at least not the romantic type.

Q-Ball, or rather Quinn Mallory, I just call him Q-Ball most of the time when he and the Professor start putting their heads together and chattering away at techno-geek babble, seems like the type and I think that they both recognize that they have something real there, some unrecognized spark.

Wade realizes it, too; bless her heart. The only problem is most of the time, just when we all agree that maybe, just maybe, we've found the a place that we might have a chance of not only settling down but also fitting in' we either end up trying to fix the problems caused my our alternate reality counterparts, getting arrested in the mistaken belief that we caused the problems, or running or fighting for our lives; whichever comes first.

It's enough to make one tear out their in sheer frustration. Not that I would, mind you, cause I guess you could say that I'm vain about my appearance, even to the point combing over that nagging bald spot that is beginning to show at my hairline. Quinn would laugh at mine, and Arturo would no doubt make some obscure remark in that British accent of his; so really, what difference does it make?

We've been through what? Nine, ten, slides into more alternate realities than you can shake a stick at, and in some I've wanted to stay, take that last one where I met someone that I not only cared enough about to feel like I'd found the one, but thought we should take with us into whatever next reality awaited us on the other side of the wormhole vortex; and I was not being entirely altruistic, it would have saved her life, not to mention Wade's; but did I really love someone enough to bring them into the kind of live we lead?

Wade wanted to document our trips, for posterity she said, and I wanted to encourage her, in that endeavor, because other than our collective memories what our record did we have?

That eternal optimism, even in the face of the really terrible things that have happened in the recent past, was just another of things that I loved about her. I had never met any of these people prior to getting sucked into the wormhole vortex, but I guess there is something to be said for that old saying about how familiarity breeds fondness cause I would quite literally give me life for any one of them, even the Professor but that's pushing things. No really, we're friends, and friends would do anything for each other.

On another note:

It's crowded in here, and I write this by the light coming from the flickering flames of countless candles. I've been in the entertainment business a long time and I like an appreciative audience as much as the next performer; but I think that this particular crowd, not that I blame them considering the manner of our first meeting; thought we were extra terrestrials. I don't anything about that, it's all too much like something I used to read in those dime-store pulp novels I would pick up on the way to the park as a I kid, like science-fiction.

The funny thing, having read and re-read those dime-story pulp novels as a kid and then moved on to other types of reading material as I got older, they shaped my formative years, but I never actually believed that any of that could possibly be real. Too bad, as and adult, in the prime of my life, I would wound up living smack dab in the middle of one.

Remy smiled and set down the pen he had been using to scribble in the journal Wade had given to him for his birthday.

He had tucked it away in his pockets and had not opened it until now, mainly because he really had not an chance to use it, in the mad crush of more pressing events, but also he had had difficulty finding the words to express everything that had been churning through his mind.

Living in San Francisco in their proper reality, he had more or less been oblivious of the equivalent era, but here, it was alive and well. He leaned back and reached up to scratch at the stubble of black hair on his face, before muttering under his breath. "Wade would like that, no doubt about that. Take it easy, girl," he added as an after thought. You deserve all the best, even Q-Ball's best and that's usually pretty good even if I do say so myself."


End file.
